Blanking you
by Isismoi
Summary: Alone, and trying to figure out which of his personalities is real, Lumon is struggling to recognise friends in a world in which he is lost. One shot.


I lay on the floor panting, and, looking up now, I realise I have absolutely no idea how the hell to get out of this.

"Hi?" I smile tentatively up at the masked hunter

"Now I know that this looks bad, but I have a perfectly reasonably explanation" The stake dips closer to my chest, I wince and swallow back bloody bile. I think I'm going to die. My back is pressed to the soggy grass and I'm going to die. She crouches over me with the stake pressing me further into the wet ground, my hair sticks damply to my head and I find myself struggling to control my mind. My knives are hooked into my blazer lining to if I could just reach them. Unfortunately, my brain refuses to work, refuses to start calculating how to get out of this situation, instead i inexplicably decide that the problem is not the fact that I'm about to die, it is in fact my blazer. My dumb black badged school blazer that I suddenly can't bear the thought of, can only think of. I wish I was weren't wearing it, were wearing anything else. I don't want to die in my school uniform, I can't stand it for much longer and as soon as I think of it, I want nothing more than to be wearing any other outfit. I fidget. I swallow. I squeeze my eyes shut and say the only thing I can possibly say.

"Can I take my jacket off?" I beg pitifully, the hunter pauses. I freeze, damn it, did I just somehow make this situation worse?

"What did you say?" It's a growl and I shrink away from the barky girls voice, I quickly backtrack.

"Well I mean, it's absolutely fine if not, but, but, but in don't want to die wearing...wearing...well, this!" I indicate my uniform.

"I just want to take my blazer off, I swear I won't draw weapons,I only have two knives in my pockets, you can point a gun at my head if you want, just please let me take it off!" I mean it when I say I won't draw weapons, that's the sad thing about being a vampire, when I say things I mean them, I always mean them. But then again, they always end up being a lei anyway, when the vampiric side takes over.

"How did you know I had a gun?" The hunter stabs the wood closer to me and I gulp, I think I hear fear in her voice and if anything can make matters worse it is fear. I swear to god, fear is never good, although this does beg the question, why the fuck is she afraid? Am I about to pull some uber ninja trick or something? I'm a vampire for gods sake not a super hero, I know when I'm beat. Apparently though, she does not, cause judging by how hard she's stabbing my chest, I am obviously about to leap into action. I wish. Her voice is trembling when she says.

"Answer me bat face" I blink at the insult.

"You know nobody has ever called me that before" She slaps me round the face, I gasp slightly at the striking force.

"Ok" I whisper quickly before repeating it louder for emphasis. I don't think she realises how completely in control of the situation she is.

"I can see it ok, I have good eyesight being a vampire and I saw it" She relaxes slightly and I think that she must be confused.

"Why would I let you take it off" She asks, there is suppressed curiosity in her tone and I remember she is talking about my blazer.

"Uhh...because I have feeling, who wants to die in their school uniform?"

"I can't let you live" She warns determinedly, as if I had been begging for my life instead of my dress sense.

"I didn't ask for my life" I moan, this is getting old.

"I asked to die out of my blazer" This is really irritating me now, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with the person whose going to kill me.

"You're new at this aren't you" I grin and stretch awkwardly under her weight, it turns out it's incredibly difficult to look cool while some girl-hunter who is probably really inexperienced is crouched over me with a stake against my heart. She slaps me again, right across my smug self loving face. Ouch, boy does she pack a sharp sting. I taste blood.

"Ahhh, bitch!" I swore dizzily, I raise a hand to my woozy mind and she slaps it away.

"Jesus Christ" I groan.

"I wasn't doing anything, I was just securing my brain" I didn't mention that not don't this might actually free the psychopathic vamprie within me, he tended to react to violence, but today he was oddly calm, maybe he would just let me die already.

"What the hell are you talking about bitey"

"Woah, what's with the random name calling? Kill me or let me take my blazer off and kill me"

"Fine" The word catches me off guard Fine what?

"Can I strip or what?" I am treated to another dizzying slap

"You may not strip, you may take your jacket off" I shrug it off my shoulder and sit up in one fluid movement. In that moment my mind switches, He switches into my brain, I know I need to get away. My hands instinctively slip into my sleeves and my blades are flat against my palms before she can do anything. In seconds I am kneeling in front of her knives pressing point forward into her stomach, so close to cutting into her flesh

"Sorry" I apologies sadly

"But today I plan to live" She is frozen, she must be really really new, any other hunter would have reacted in this situation.

"It's nothing personal, but here's a bit of advice" I grin at her softly.

"Sometimes We lie, don't talk so long to make up your mind next time" For a second my super sonic brain zips through methods of escape, if I take my knives away and run she'll undoubtably shoot my brains out, if I take her gun, the chances are she'll have some other concealed weapon. So instead of moving I stay crouched, still and thinking, in front of her. Eventually, she seems to unfreeze.

"I'll have backup with me in minutes, if I were you, I'd run whilst you can" Wow, she's not even good at lying, I sigh and poke her slightly harder with my right knife, uncomfortable but not enough to break skin.

"It's been-" I twist my head to look at my wrist watch,

"20 minutes, since you walked in here, I really doubt anyone is coming in to save you" I bite my lip, now that He has gone back into the edge of my mind, I am left to clean up, the only problem is, I have no idea how to deal with this. My teeth are lengthened and I think this is His way of telling me to just bite her and get on with it. But me don't want to bite her, instead I nip my teeth on my own lip. What do i do? I do the only thing I can think of, I step away from her, I don't want to die, but I refuse to kill her myself. So I step away and close my eyes

"Run" I tell her

"Run and He might let you go" I don't hear her leaving, so I open my eyes, if she decides to kill him then he will probably kill her first. She is not killing us though, she is looking at me with big green eyes of curiosity, I find myself wishing I could see the rest of her face, covered by the mask she's wearing.

"Who's he?" She asks slowly. I frown, nobody has ever asked before, though in fairness I don't really talk to that many people.

"I don't know" I say quietly, I turn around.

"The evil part of me I guess, the vampire part" I look back at her, she is simply staring at me, not moving, just staring, almost sadly at me. I swallow. I give up. I run from the grassy field, I run and swear this will never happen again.


End file.
